1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic apparatus (e.g., a photographing apparatus) and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile operating system (OS) is installed on most mobile devices. The mobile OS provide many functions including a camera function. A device with a mobile OS installed thereon includes an image processor to provide an application processor with image data of an object received by an image sensor for image capturing.
In a photographing apparatus based on a mobile OS, when values of photographing parameters such as a shutter, zoom, focus, etc. are changed or the shutter is pressed for photographing, the application processor checks the changed values and transmits commands according to the changed values to the image processor, thereby operating a camera.